How Bella's child should have happened
by royallyblushed
Summary: This is a fic I wrote back before I read BD. I was clueless, but hey i got a few points right!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella?" I heard the angel's voice whisper.

"Hmmm?" My sleepy self managed to respond. I had awoken with a very sore body from the little life being created within me. Yes, I was pregnant. As i gained consciousness I realized that he was sitting in my rocking chair. It always made me happy to see him. Today though, I was in no mood of being dazzled by him.

"Oh, you are awake. How are you?" my angel-like Edward said.

"Exhausted, otherwise a little sore."

"And the baby?"

The baby kicked me, hard. "Annoying" I mumbled under my breath. Edward chuckled, knowing that the baby kicked me.

"So, what should we name her?"

"I have a baby growing inside of me that might not even be a human and you are wondering what we should name her?"

"Oh, come on. Be reasonable Bells."he was really starting to annoy me.

"I am. I'm not so sure about you." I snapped venomously.

"Bella, don't worry about that right now. We will have Carlisle check on the baby tonight. Okay?"

"Fine" I sighed. What do you think of the name-" I couldn't think of a name. I never actually thought about a name until now. "I'm not sure, what names do you like, Edward?"

"Truthfully, my favorite name is Isabella."

"Oh come on!" He couldn't be seriouse. I wonder why he thinks I chose to be called Bella instead.

"What! It's true!" I heard him chuckle, just loud enough for me to hear. "I have to go anyway. I can hear Alice, she is waiting outside for you."

"Wait! What is she thinking?"

"She has plans for you, but don't get mad. I tried to stop her. You know how she can be; once she puts her mind to something you can't stop her."

"You are going to pay, BIG TIME!" I groaned, rolling my eyes. I let him leave, wondering where he was going. Most importantly, where would I go.


	2. Chapter 2

I was now in her car against my will. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me? Tell me!" I was furious. I was feeling even more stubborn than when I woke up. I think it has to do with me being pregnant. What do I know? It's not like I study what happens when you are pregnant. I guess now I will have to. I'll just make it a mental note for later.

"Please Bella, calm down." She sounded very relaxed. I decided to take it as a challenge and make her so mad that she would crack and tell me what she was doing. "Tell me!" I screamed this time.

"Bella, I know your plan, don't try it" Of course she did! Damn Bella! I am so stupid! She can see the future; she knows what I'm going to do. This is useless. Oh well ill do it anyway. You never know unless you are Alice! "Let me go home!" She had a hurt look on her face. She wasn't used to me yelling at her in particular. "Alice! Tell me right now! I won't give up and you know it!"

"Too late!" she replied cheerfully, "We are already there!" Oh. My. God! I was really annoyed with her now. It was a baby shower, in her front lawn, with practically every girl there with the exception of Jessica. Jessica got so angry at me because after she found out I was pregnant she finally realized she couldn't have Edward. And a few guys from forks were there. Of course Mike Newton was one of the few boys there along with the male Cullens, my dad, and a depressed Jacob. I was too mad. I couldn't be mad though, not in front of everyone. I took a deep breath and let Alice lead my way to everyone. Besides, why was I mad at her? She just wanted to do me a favor.

I was actually having fun. Mike had finally given up trying to be with me too. I just thought it was because he didn't want to be dating someone who has Edward's child. I tried not to think that way, besides, who cares? He was finally leaving me alone so there was no point in questioning him. While I and the rest of us females went to the living room to get pampered by some beauty people Alice hired, the guys went into the backyard to play baseball. I was a little worried with that idea; I had no way to explain to Mike and Charlie if they played the way they played baseball the last time in the large field. Thankfully Jasper whispered, "Don't worry Bella; your emotions really bother me with all the worrying. I promise that we will play at normal human speed and strength." I was relieved to hear that. So as I let the beauty people give me a facial and do my nails and let my eyes rest.

I awoke to the sound of my Edward's velvety voice, "Bella? Wake up Bella."

"No" I whined.

"Bella, please wake up the baby shower is over." What? It is over! And I was actually having fun.

"Bella, we are going to go see Carlisle now to see what he thinks about the baby."

"Kay," and with that he swiftly picked me up and sat me in the shiny Volvo. The next thing I knew with Edward's great speed we were already at the hospital. I realized and questioned why we couldn't do this at his house.

"I will tell you why we didn't do this at the house later" he said answering my thoughts.

"Uh huh."

"Just trust me."

"Kay." We were already in a hospital room when I saw Carlisle. I was about to ask him a question when he told me to lie down.

"Bella, Edward brought you here instead because Alice had a vision." he said answering my question. "The vision is basically you, giving birth, today, in about 5 minutes," he replied calmly.

"FIVE MINUTES!" I yelled, "WHAT!" so much for not reading the pregnancy books I promised I would read.

"Please don't worry. Just take a few deep breaths and get ready for what is to come." I listened and as I inhaled and exhaled I snatched Edwards hand and waited for what was to come. quoting Carlisle

"Edward!" I panicked.

"I'm right here, Bells."

"It HURTS!"

"I know. I know. Breath, relax, everything will be fine." I tried to listen but I was panicking too much to succeed. "Bella, relax," he then blew into my face, knowing my weakness; I accepted this invitation of relaxation and his warm and delicious breath.

"She is beautiful," I gasped.

"Just like you," he agreed. "Did you manage to think of a name while I was gone?"

"One," I admitted, "Estelle. Its meaning is star."

"I love it."

"Me to."

"Estelle it is." And he leaned in for a deep and passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

As I held her in my arms she was so nice and warm. Carlisle had said that she was a healthy human baby. Thank goodness. It made me feel so good that I could have a baby, especially Edward. He was practically sparkling, almost as if he were in the sunlight. But he wasn't in the sun, he was happy to be able to start a family, a real one. Esme was so happy ad supportive for me. She was so happy to have a "grandchild" even if we aren't same "blood". I believe it is because she lost her child and now that she is a vampire she doesn't have another chance to have one. I am so greatful to have such a wonderful family. Sadly, Rosalie doesn't seem as touched as the rest of the family. Even Emmett hasn't goofed off yet.

"Hey! Now this means you can't change! I am so glad that we will have our clumsy Bella around for so much longer." I spoke to soon.

"Shut up, Emmett. No need to remind me." He was so right. If I wanted to raise my child I would have to stay human. If I changed now then I wouldn't be able to go near Estelle until I was able to resist blood. That would take a while considering Jasper was just about used to my blood. Besides, how would she react to having a vampire family while she herself is human? This means I will get old! Dammit!

"Bella, please stop." Jasper whined. Oops, I forgot.

"Sorry." It was so nice of Jasper to keep Estelle calm for me. I needed the sleep. As long as Jasper was near she would stay quiet and not cry. Suddenly Edward stiffened beside me.

"Jasper," Edward said. "Alice needs you. I think Estelle will be fine without you."

"Sure. Bye Bella. Call if you need me." Jasper was heading out the door at human speed.

"Thanks, Jasper! Bye." He waved then ran out at his vampire speed. Just then Edward was holding me, while I held my baby. I nestled into his chest as a chill went down my spine. He held me close as he played with my hair.

"Would you like to hold Estelle for me? I need a human minute." I really needed to go to the bathroom.

"Sure thing, Bells." I handed my Estelle over to Edward and went to the bathroom. On my way back from the bathroom I could hear Edward fussing with something. As soo as I entered the room I could see Edward wrestling with our baby.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I was yelling now so terrified because Edward is obviously very strong and could have killed her by now. As soon as the first word came out of my mouth Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and eve Rosalie came into the room. Alice and Jasper would probably be here but Alice had other plans for them both. They all had confused expressions when they saw me terrified and Edward wrestling our baby.

"Calm down, Bella. I would explain but that is what Carlisle is for." After Edward told me this Carlisle stepped in.

"Edward, put her on the couch and hold her still as I examine her. Rosalie, go call Jasper and tell him to get over here as soon as possible. Emmett and Esme. Go get my stash of supplies." And with that he was off to work. Two minutes later Jasper was here. They were all going in greatly increased speed than I have ever seen, other than Edward of course who was just holding Estelle there. In about Five minutes Carlisle spoke, "Bella, This is the strangest thing I have ever encountered other than you. (oh thanks that makes me feel so great :[(Bella's thought)) It seems that your baby is indeed a vampire. When I checked earlier she was perfectly human. But that was when Jasper was calming her. Now Jasper, make her calm again." She was suddenly soft and had color in her skin which I didn't even notice was pale until I saw it gain more color. She stopped crying and stopped wrestling with my beloved Edward and she had a soft complexion again. She was Estelle once more.

"Now make her unhappy." And suddenly she continued wrestling in outrage. She was pale and cold and her body was more god-like in a way I didn't notice before. She looked like Edward. I guess I should say angel-like instead because I don't think any gods are babies.

"That's enough, Jasper. Calm her now. I know what is going on." Carlisle then turned to face me as Estelle then drifted to a deep sleep.

"Bella, I know this must be overwhelming right now. You should take a seat as I explain." As soon as I sat down he explained how when Estelle was calm she was human, when unhappy she was a vampire. Whenever I was to be near her, so would Jasper so that I would be safe. Whenever Jasper couldn't be there to calm her it would be Edward's job to take care of her. Esme was gladly a volunteer to help when Jasper was unavailable.

"Thank you, Esme. I would really appreciate it." It would really please her, almost as if it were her child. She wouldn't even have to be gentle when she was a vampire. Carlisle then explained that as long as in her human state she would grow and develop as a human, but as long as in vampire form she wouldn't. The plus side to this is that whenever she was a vampire she would get more and more used to human blood smell since mine is the strongest and it was everywhere in the house. He also estimated that since she is my child that she would get used to the smeel faster. Much much faster. So fast in fact that he guesses that everytime she is in her vampire form that it is almost like a year to her.


End file.
